


Define Neverland: New Seoul

by Epione (Cloudgrey)



Category: Original Work, Peter and Wendy - J. M. Barrie, The Little White Bird - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anger Management, Coming of Age, Cultural issues, F/M, Family Issues, Friendship, Growing Up, Korean Culture, Peter Pan Complex, Reincarnation, Romance, Set in Alternate South Korea, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudgrey/pseuds/Epione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reincarnation of Peter and Wendy. A love story that never was.</p><p>On the streets of New Seoul, Peter lives his life as Joonho, the rebellious bassist of a rising underground rock band who shuffles between chicks and late night gigs. In the bitterest dregs of his heart, lingers a memory of a mysterious girl waiting under a cherry blossom tree. This is Junhee, his Wendy, his childhood friend who has stolen away his heart and disappeared.</p><p>They meet again on a sweltering summer’s day. They love again for a second time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Define Neverland: New Seoul

_“The problem with growing up,” says Solo, “is that we don’t do it very well.”_

Clarification and Disclaimer:

 _Define Neverland_ is an original work with worldbuilding logistics drawn from J. M. Barrie's _The Little White Bird_ , while the characters are drawn from J. M. Barrie's _Peter and Wendy_. Both works belong in the public domain.

This story is set in an alternate version of today's South Korea, and deals appropriately with cultural issues as well as the issue of growing up. The first draft is completed. This is the revision process. Any disillusionment of South Korea and its music scene is drawn from personal experience and divination.

 


End file.
